The invention relates to a module arrangement comprising a plurality of functional modules lined up in a stacking direction, which are connected to one another for fluidic and electric communication, wherein in each case at least one functional module is designed as a control module for providing and/or processing signals of functional modules lined up therewith and at least one functional module is designed as a valve module for influencing at least one fluid flow and at least one functional module is designed as a signal processing module for processing and/or outputting electric signals from and/or to external components and each of the functional modules comprises a plate-shaped base body having two parallel, opposite joining surfaces the face normals of which determine the stacking direction and which are designed to contact joining surfaces of adjacent base bodies, wherein the base body comprises connecting means designed for transferring electric signals and/or electric supply voltages and/or fluid flows between adjacent functional modules along the stacking direction, and wherein several signal lines selectable by the control module extend along the stacking direction of the functional modules for transmitting control signals provided for the direct selection of individual functional modules.
From EP 0952359 A1, a modular electro-fluidic system comprising modules which can be mounted on a rail and lined up is known. Fluidic modules have headers for actuator connections, while electric modules are provided with bus connections and electric connections for actuators. In addition, at least one interface module is provided which has on one connecting side a first connection configuration with electric and fluidic connections and a contour matched to the modules of the modular system and on the other, opposite, connecting side a second connection configuration differing from the first with electric connections and a contour matched to modules of an external module system which are mounted on the same rail.
CH 683 021 A5 discloses an arrangement comprising a plurality of solenoid valves, which are provided with electric supply lines for the selection of a drive unit via a bus module with a power supply line to a voltage source and a bus signal line to a controller. A decoder module is connected to each valve, and these decoder modules can be connected to the controller or to the bus module by means of a local bus and power supply line,
From WO 2007042090 A1, a module system of individual modules which can be arranged side by side in a row is known, which comprises a head module with at least one connection for an external bus signal on an external bus, at least one pneumatic supply connection, an electric supply connection and—each emerging from the same side—a serial bus interface for an internal serial bus, an electric supply interface, a multipole interface and a pneumatic supply interface. There is further provided at least one functional module with each extending continuously from one side to the opposite side and connected to a corresponding interface of the head module—an internal serial bus line, electric supply lines, electric multipole lines and a pneumatic supply line; the head module converts bus signals into multipole signals and outputs them at the multipole interface; the functional module selectively branches off at least one of the multipole lines and, using a signal carried thereon, carries out a pneumatic or electric or both a pneumatic and an electric function.